Chad With A Chance At Murder
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Chad is planning to kill Sonny. What has drove him to the extreme? Does it have to do with something in his dark past? Is the drama of the Falls getting to him? Or is it one big misunderstanding? Oneshot. Channy.


**This is my first oneshot. And it's long. So yeah...that's it.... Just read and review at the end. Oh, and a huge thanks to DuckyUmbrella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing at all.**

Zora crawled through the vents at Condor Studios to get some juice on Chad. He always had something funny to say, or embarrassing. Ah, it was fun to mock him, tell Tween Weekly, and then blame Sonny. The last time she spied on him he was looking at some photo of a girl, pulling at flower petals and saying, "She loves me. She loves me not" over and over and over again. She, Zora, took that to Tween Weekly and they pick almost every possible girl that Chad would be interested, except for Sonny. She, Sonny, was a little upset about that, but after fighting with Chad she got better. He had temper tantrums about different things, too. Example, the day he didn't get his hair done the right way. That was so funny! Another time was when he got in a huge fight with Sonny and threw a picture of himself across the room! Yes, a picture of himself, Chad Dylan Cooper! He didn't even care to pick it until the next day. Tween Weekly. Had. A. Frenzy! Zora made a lot of money off of that video. She came to realize that they—the magazines—would pay more money to see the videos, other then the pictures. This particular time around she got something so shocking, so terrifying, and so weird, that she couldn't even believe it!

"Yes, I would like to kill her," said Chad, talking on the phone, pacing in his room. There was a pause. "I know, I never thought it would come down to this, but she has to go." Pause. "I know, I know." Pause. "Are you freaking kidding me? I own her! I own Sonny Munroe; I can kill, manipulate, and torture her if I want." Pause. "I haven't figured that part out yet." Pause. "I'm trying to think of ways." Pause. "That's a good way, but I don't know if I really want to do it," he said sadly. Pause. "Do you really think I have the time and patients to mutilate her body?!" Pause. "Yes, and do you really think I wanted to do this to her?" Pause. "I was thinking somebody could do it for me." Pause. "I don't have a list of ways to kill her." Long pause. "Shooting her?" Pause. "Stabbing her, really?" Pause. "I guess strangling would work...it would be bloody or messy." Pause. "I guess we'll have to it that way then." Pause. "Thanks, man, you're the best." Pause. Chad laughed. "Yeah, so the next time I'm going to kill someone, I'll make sure I go to you." Chad chuckled darkly, "Time to find my first victim Sonny Munroe." He laughed again and walked out of his dressing room.

Zora panicked. She never ever thought it would come down to this. She scurried away through the vents; jump down out of the loose one and ran into the prop house.

"Everyone, hide Sonny now!" screamed Zora. The So Random cast looked her.

"Wait, why are you hiding me?" Sonny asked, amused at Zora's obvious panic.

"Because Chad is trying kill you!" Zora yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chad is trying to kill Sonny?" Nico asked, looking at Sonny then Zora and back to Sonny again.

"I knew all this drama was going to get to him!" Grady said, playing his X-Box 360 game.

"Well, it's about time he goes to jail for being such a jerk," Tawni said nonchalantly. Everyone glared at her. "_And_ for planning to kill Sonny," she added.

"Do we even have proof that he's trying to kill me?" Sonny asked calmly. She didn't even think that Chad would ever hurt her. What would be his motive? She never did anything to him, right?

"Well, I have proof right here," said Zora, and showed everyone her video camera.

"So that's your proof?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, just listen," said Zora, and pressed play. Everyone gathered close to it. "Move it," she said. "Sonny's the one whose life is on the line here!" They back away.

As each line was said, Sonny flinched. She couldn't, and almost wouldn't ever believe that Chad would ever hurt her. They had all those moments and dates. Unless he was trying to get to know her, and then use everything against her, and finally going to kill her. This is not Sonny's Chad, he was nice and sweet. Not evil and hateful. If someone were to say to her, "Chad is going to kill you," she wouldn't believe them. But now she understood. It was all a façade. He was going to kill her. But the line, "Yes, and do you really think I wanted to do this to her?" made her think that maybe he didn't what to hurt her. The part that made her flinch was when he said, "to mutilate her body?!" just grossed her out. But the way he was going to kill her by straggling her. He was doing that because he wanted to see the look in her eye as she died. And when he said the last line, "Time to find my first victim Sonny Munroe," made her think: How many more people is he going to do this too? _I'm so naïve. I can't believe it. He's going to kill me_, she thought.

"Well, I think," Sonny started slowly, "we should make sure he's really going to do this before calling the authorities."

"So this calls for the job of The Smardy Boys!" Grady said proudly, fist bumping Nico.

"And Fancy Melden," Tawni added.

"Those were sketches," said Sonny.

"No, duh," said Zora. "But the cases were closed."

"Fine, but we have to hide me," said Sonny.

"O—" Tawni was cut of when she heard foot steps coming towards the prop house.

"In here," said Nico, ushering Sonny into the sarcophagus. Sonny ran in and waited.

"Okay, kids—wait, where's Sonny?" Marshall asked. They first all did a sigh in relief, but now they had to think of a lie.

"Um, I think she's in the bathroom," said Tawni. The rest of _So Random_ cast nodded in agreement.

"Oh, ok, so just tell her that I need all the sketches she had written for this week, alright?" he asked. The group nodded. "Good." And with that, he walked out.

They let another sigh of relief.

"That was close," said Zora.

"Way to close," Sonny added.

"So where should we hide Sonny first?" asked Grady.

"Um, we can take her home," Nico offered.

"No, Chad can see me and follow me," said Sonny.

"But don't forget you moved," Tawni pointed out.

"Yeah, and he would go to your apartment," said Zora, "not your new house."

"Uh, there's a slight problem." Sonny chuckled nervously, walking out of the sarcophagus. "He already knows where I live."

"What!" the whole cast asked.

"How did he find out?"

"Where did he get it?"

"Did you tell him or something?"

"Oh, no!"

All the sentences came out so fast she couldn't tell who said what.

"Um, Chad found out because I told him," Sonny mumbled quietly.

"You did what?" they all asked again.

"You see, um, I kind of..." Sonny trailed off trying to think of a lie. "I said it in front of him, and then he followed me home." _Good idea, Sonny_, she thought, _Partial truth. Thank you to the people who made _Skyrunners. The real story was that Chad was helping Sonny move. The _So Random_ cast didn't really know about the whole dating thing yet.

"That was stupid for saying it in front of Chad," Tawni commented.

"Well, I guess I am stupid," said Sonny.

"Anyway, enough with the fighting, and let's make sure Chad isn't trying to kill Sonny!" Zora yelled.

"Right," said Nico.

"So here's the plan," said Zora. "Grady and Nico make sure that Chad is really planning to do this."

"But how?" asked Grady.

"See what he's like during lunch. Chad always looks over at Sonny and then bothers her. And if she's not there, he always asks and then finds her," said Zora.

"How do you know he does that?" asked Sonny.

"Because," Zora said simply, "he leaves and you come to the commissary mad."

"True," said Sonny.

"So I'll follow Chad through the vents," said Zora. "And you, Tawni, have to make sure Chad doesn't come in the dressing room, where we will hide Sonny."

"How am I going to do that?" asked Tawni.

"Whenever you hear footsteps, stand outside and fool around with your cell phone. If Chad tries to get in, you flirt with him. He'll leave in a second," said Zora.

"Because he thinks I'm ugly!" asked Tawni, outraged at the thought of being ugly.

"No, because Chad thinks Sonny's hot," said Zora.

"No, he doesn't like me," said Sonny, her voice an octave higher.

"Yes, he does," said Zora. "He has a picture of you in his dressing room. That he looks at it a lot! Anyway, enough of you guys interrupting me! So I'm going to say the plan once, and that's it. Grady and Nico watched Chad in the commissary. I followed Chad at all times. Tawni you have to watch Sonny and flirt with Chad...if necessary. Any questions?" asked Zora.

"No," the rest of the group said.

"Okay, good. Now, I have one last request. After Chad doesn't find Sonny, he's going to go in his dressing room, and then we'll call the police and Sonny will be safe," said Zora. "I wish you all good luck."

Everyone went their separate ways. First Zora, she went to find Chad through the vents. Next was Nico and Grady, they were going to stakeout in the cafeteria. And lastly Tawni and Sonny, who were going to their dressing room.

"So, dude, where's Chad?" Nico asked Grady, looking the tables.

"He must not be here yet," Grady answered, "Probably filming at the _Falls_."

"Yeah, so let's get something to eat."

Nico and Grady got up at counter, but didn't find Brenda. Instead there was a petite blond who looked about there age.

"Well, hello, hello, hello," Nico said suavely. "Now what is your name?"

"Annie," she answered slowly.

"Well, I'm Grady," said Grady.

"And I'm Nico," said Nico.

"Well, I'm Annie. And I'm working for the week." She paused for a moment. "Do you guys star on So Random?" she asked. Annie was a huge fan, and has a crush on the stars.

"Yes, we are," said Nico.

"Oh, it's great to meet you," she said politely. "I'm a big fan."

"Why thank you," the boys said together. Annie gave a small smile.

"So you guys are probably hungry, right?" she asked. "You know, being all strong and handsome." She tried flirting, but she was horrible at it. Though, the boys fell for it.

"Yes, we are very hungry," said Grady.

"Well—" Annie got cut off by the killer himself.

"My steak," said Chad. He had been getting so used to having everything brought to him, he didn't even say please or thank you anymore.

"Um, I'm sorry," said Annie. "To get your food you have to go to the back of the line."

"Just give me the steak and nobody gets hurt, okay?" said Chad, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, sir—"

"Do you know who I am?" Chad asked.

"I'm sorry, but no," Annie answered quietly.

"Cloudy, Rainy, please tell this girl what my name is," Chad said, getting really frustrated.

"You can't get our names right, so why should we tell Annie yours?" Nico asked.

"Because I don't want too, just give me the steak," said Chad, his hand outstretched.

"No," Annie refused. Ohmigosh, this girl is not refusing Chad Dylan Cooper, is she?

"Whoa, are you telling me to get in the back of the line or telling me that we don't have steak just because you don't want your boyfriends to get mad," Chad questioned mockingly. There was no way in hell was this boy is treating her this way.

"We do not have steak, okay? Now get in the back of the line like the rest of these people," Annie ordered.

Nico and Grady leaned on the counter in shock. They could not believe this girl is standing up to Chad. It wasn't like she was an actress or something. She was just a normal girl, who had a job. Nobody—except for Sonny—ever stood up to Chad. Because he would get your butt fired before you could say "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"My name is Chad Dylan Cooper, and I get steak from here every single day! And there is no way in hell that you are refusing me a steak!"

"I'm refusing because we don't have any, Mr. Great Actor of his Generation. Can you understand that you stupid blond Hollywood hotshot. Think you're so great, don't you? Well, you know what!? I'll tell you what. You are getting in the back of the line or I'm calling security," Annie threatened.

"No, never!" protested Chad.

"Security!" called Annie, and then came two big security guards, grabbing Chad by each arm, and dragging him out of the room. Chad screamed and shouted random insults throughout the studio. Finally the shouted ceased.

"Wow, I have never seen Chad like that," Nico commented.

"Either have I," Grady agreed.

"So do you guys want steak?" Annie asked.

"Wait, you actually have steak?!" Grady asked. This is the first time any member of the So Random cast got steak or anything special.

"Duh, I wasn't going to give to perfectly fine steaks to a drama queen," said Annie.

"Or drama king, as Chad likes to say," said Nico. Annie laughed.

"Well, here are your steaks," she said, handing the boys there steaks.

"Thank you very much," said Grady.

"Thanks, Annie," said Nico. Annie blushed.

"You're welcome," said Annie, with a small smile and wave.

Nico and Grady sat down savoring over bite of their steak. They didn't even want to be talked or disturbed. But, of course, somebody had to scream, "Hello Youtube!" Everyone looked at the girl holding a camera. "I can see it now 'Chad Dylan Cooper's biggest flip out!' it's going to have over four-million hits I tell you!"

The people at the Mackenzie Falls table shook their heads in shame. Their leader—Chad—made fool out of himself. And there was nothing they could say about it. Look what happened to Portlyn, when she talked without a script. Chad went, like, crazy and she pretty much did the walk of shame out of Mackenzie Falls. Then they hired a new character, because Portlyn was leaving anyways. Do to a "mysterious ballooning accident."

"Mm, this." Bite. "Is." Bite. "So." Bite. "Good," said Grady, between bites. "But something is missing..."

Nico thought for a moment. "Something is missing in the food?" Nico asked.

"No, not that, something else, like we were supposed to do something important," said Grady. The two boys thought for a moment.

"Ah, who cares? The other girls will fix it..." said Nico, savoring every last bite. "Like Sonny."

"Like Sonny?!?!" the boys said together.

"We were watching out for Chad!" said Grady.

"Yeah," Nico agreed.

"Well, let's eat the steak _and then_ find Chad before he finds Sonny."

"Good plan, my brother." The two boys ate their lunch and completely forgot about Sonny. Instead of finding him they decided on a _Call of Duty_ tournament.

"Oh, yeah, head shot!" said Grady.

"Well, I'm still beating you," Nico retorted.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sonny at all?" a voice asked.

"She's in her dressing room," said Nico, not even caring to see who it was.

"Okay. Thanks," said Chad.

After a moment the boys looked at each other.

"Wait, who asked that?" Grady asked.

"I don't know. Was it Zora?" Nico asked.

"No, it was a guy's voice. It kind of sounded like Chad..."

"Oh, no, what have we done?"

**In The Vents with Zora**

Zora was looking for Chad when she realized it was time to feed her snake. She had plenty of time to find Chad. At lunch he usually sat there and bragged for about an hour or so. But little did she know that Chad didn't eat lunch that day. After feeding her snake, and pig, she went to look for Chad. She could see the whole cafeteria.

"Where is Chad?" Zora mused. She looked at every table. "Oh, no!" she murmured. She scurried through the vents to find Chad, but she finally found him, at Sonny's dressing room.

**In Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room**

"You know, this isn't the most comfortable spot," Sonny hissed, hiding under a chair in her dressing stall.

"Shut up, Sonny. Do you want to die?" Tawni asked, fooling around with her cell phone.

"No," Sonny grunted, trying to find a position that didn't hurt that much.

"That's what I thought."

After an half an hour or so, they heard foot steps. Sonny froze. Tawni stood up and started to put her acting skills to the test. She got outside and found Chad there.

"Is Sonny in there," Chad said casually, leaning against the wall.

"Maybe," Tawni taunted, walking closer to Chad. Chad backed up. He never thought in his wildest dreams that Tawni would flirt with him.

"Um, what's the matter with you?" he asked, panicking

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. She traced her finger down is jaw. "Wow," Tawni breathed, getting _way _to close to his face. "You have the most beautiful eyes. I guess Sonny is right for once." Tawni pause for a moment. "You know, we would make quite a couple. We could date, then marry, and have pretty blond babies with blue eyes."

"Uh..." Chad couldn't even think straight. "Are you, like, flirting with me?"

Tawni shrugged, running her fingers through his hair. Chad swatted her hand away.

"Okay, you know what? I want you to stop flirting with me, alright? Its-it's just...ew...there is no way in hell that I'm dating you!" Chad yelled.

"News flash, I'm not liking this either," said Tawni. After she realized what she said, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, what?" Chad asked, a smirk spread across his face.

"Nothing," Tawni replied coolly

"No, something's going on with you _Randoms_. Where's Sonny, what are you doing to her?"

"I don't know where she is!" Tawni lied.

"Whatever." Chad shoved past Tawni before she could protest. Chad locked the door, and then glanced around the room looking for Sonny. "Oh, Sonny, come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang. No reply. "Sonny?" he repeated, looking under chairs and furniture. Tawni came bursting through Sonny's side.

"She's not here, see?" said Tawni, crossing her arms.

"Okay," said Chad, with a shrug. "If you see Sonny, can you tell her to call me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," he replied, and walked out. Tawni quietly watched Chad get out of view.

"Phew, that was close," said Tawni.

"I can use a little help getting out, thank you very much," Sonny groaned, trying to get under the chair. Tawni came over and pulled Sonny out. "Thanks," said Sonny, dusting herself off. Sonny walked over to the Cleopatra style chair, and lie down. When she about to fall asleep, the rest of her cast came running in.

"Sonny!" the three kids exclaimed, running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine; Chad didn't find me, everything's alright. Now let me go to sleep," Sonny mumbled, and closed her eyes again. Zora jumped on top of Sonny.

"Get up!" Zora screamed. "We have to get Chad when he's in his dressing room."

Sonny sat up straight.

"Um, we better get security first," she started slowly. "And then find Chad."

**At Chad's Dressing Room**

Chad sat in his dressing room making faces in the mirror.

"I am so handsome," he commented, looking at his face.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled, breaking into Chad's dressing room. Chad looked around wondering who the hell he was talking to.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked.

"You are going to be taken into police custody," said the man.

"What? What the hell?" Chad asked, struggling to get out of the man's arms. "Why are you taking me away?"

"Why do you think?" asked the man.

"I don't know?" asked Chad.

"For the plot to kill Sonny Munroe," the security guard said, his name was Jack.

"Why the heck would I kill my girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"Usually murders are planned by a man in a women's life."

"I would never kill her. I know, I get annoyed with Sonny often, but I would never hurt her," said Chad.

"That's what they all say."

"You're hurting my arms," Chad complained. "Let me talk to Sonny." Jack glared.

"I don't know if Sonny would like that."

"Can you see?"

"Fine, wait here," Jack ordered. Jack took out his cell phone and called his partner. "Hey, Mark, I was wondering if you can bring Sonny Munroe to Mr. Cooper's dressing room." Pause. "Alright, see you soon." Jack hung up the phone and turned to face Chad. "She's coming, but give her some space. She's pretty upset," said Jack. Chad nodded glumly. After a good fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jack called. Mark and Sonny walked into the room. Sonny looked upset.

"Uh, hey, Chad," Sonny said, not quite sure what to say, she didn't know how to talk to her so-called "killer."

"Sonny—" Chad started.

"Enough, Chad, we all heard the tapes," Sonny snapped.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The tape that Zora recorded, I saw it, Chad. If you wanted to get rid of me so bad, why didn't you just break up with me other then killing me?"

"No, no, no. There has to be a misunderstanding. I would never kill you, Sonny. Or anybody else for that matter."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" asked Jack. "Is there something I'm missing? What's the story?"

"It all started when Zora Lancaster went to spy on Chad and heard him say the things on the tape," said Sonny.

The two guards nodded their heads for Sonny to continue her story.

"Then she shown us—I mean, my cast and I—the tape of all the things. And my cast made a plan. I stupid one, I might add. Nico and Grady made sure if Chad was really out to get me. Zora was going to watch Chad through out the studio. And Tawni was going to watch me in our dressing room. Then everything went done hill from there..." Sonny bit her lip after she finished.

"Let's bring in the directors from both shows," said Mark. After a call to both shows Marshall and the Mackenzie Falls director came in, along with both casts.

"Zack, what's going on? What did those Randoms do?" said the Mackenzie Falls director.

"It's _Jack_, actually. And it didn't start with the So Random cast, it started with _your_ son, Charles," said Jack.

"So what's the story?" Charles asked, annoyed.

"Sonny," said Mark.

Sonny told the whole story. Marshall shook his head at parts. Charles looked at her in disgust.

"Sonny," Marshall said disapprovingly. "If there was anything bad going on, you don't have to take it in your hands. Just tell me and I'll try to fix it, okay?"

Sonny nodded. "I'm sorry, Marshall. It was rather stupid of me to go along with this plan," said Sonny.

"No, Sonny, it's not your fault. I'll take the blame," Chad spoke up.

"Chad, you don't—" Chad cut off Charles.

"No, Dad, it's my fault. I did something mean and stupid, and it got blown out of proportion.

"It was my fault, too," Zora added.

"And mine," Grady and Nico said at the same time. Tawni looked around at the room.

"I guess a little of mine, too," said Tawni.

"Aw, you guys, group hug," said Sonny, wrapping her arms around all her cast mates.

"Do I have to be here?" one of the Mackenzie Falls cast members asked. A chorus of "yeah"s came after that.

"No, you are all dismissed," Charles said shortly. "Chad, come along now."

"No, Dad, I'm going to stay here and stick with my _real_ friends," said Chad. Sonny gave him a small smile.

"Chad..." Charles threatened.

"What are you going to do about it? I don't live with you, you're not my manager. I'm nineteen, Dad. I think I can make my own decisions now," said Chad.

"So in other words, you're going to take your girlfriends side and not mine?" Charles asked.

"Yup," Chad replied.

"Whatever," Charles said airily. "Come back to the Falls when you realize the _right_ decision." Charles sauntered away. Sonny could tell where Chad got that from.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" Sonny laughed. "Am I right? Am I right?"

"It used to be that way..." Chad trailed off. His step-dad was the most dramatic person Chad knew. He used to be like that, but when Chad met Sonny, it's like his whole world changed, big time. Chad didn't want to be that guy anymore. Gosh, Chad always compared his life to the Falls. His birth father, Joshua Goldfarb, left him after Chad became more and more popular. And when Chad's mother met Charles Cooper, that's when Chad _really_ changed. He went from a sweet boy into a monster. Cocky, egotistical, self-centered, thought he was all high and mighty. Charles did that to Chad. Sure, everyone needed a confidence boast once and awhile, but Charles gave Chad a huge one.

"I don't want to be that way anymore. I can't be that guy anymore." Chad could feel his eyes started to water. Everyone in the room started to filter out, except for Sonny.

"Chad, you're not that guy anymore. I've seen you change. Don't let him get to you," Sonny said sweetly.

"It doesn't matter...I should just leave the past in the past," said Chad.

"Chad, please tell me what happened," Sonny pleaded. "Something happened and this is why you're like this. Please?" Sonny's eyes grew big.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Chad ordered. Sonny sat and looked at Chad. At first Chad hesitated then spoke. "You see, after the _Goody Gang_ ended my birth-father, Joshua, wanted to leave Hollywood. He said something about that I had a nice long run and it was time to go back to a normal life. My mother didn't. She thought I was good enough to stay in Hollywood." Sonny felt sorry for him. "And everything changed, my whole world turned upside down."

"What happened to your real dad?" Sonny asked.

"He died," Chad continued. "Sometimes I wish, no, I _want_ to be in a real school with real friends. Not some stupid show. I'm not a great actor. It's like, who am I kidding?"

"No, Chad, you are a good actor. Do not act like this, please? Say something cocky and mean," Sonny pleaded.

"No," Chad replied shortly.

"Chad, stop this! You are a great actor, I know I said that you weren't before, because I'm jealous," said Sonny.

Chad's whole face changed and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"It's just that...you believed that whole sob story," Chad laughed. "Oh, and darling, I know you're jealous, they all are."

"Wait, so this was all a trap? I can't believe it. I actually believed you were genuinely upset. And I felt bad about it. I'm such an idiot," Sonny mumbled.

"No, look at how fast you figured it out."

Sonny shook her head. "I can't believe you. I truly can't believe you." And with that said, she stormed out of his room.

**At Sonny's House**

Sonny sat around her new house moping. She used to be so happy about the new house. It was like a new beginning. She was going to be in Hollywood, be an actress, and date one of the greatest teen stars of all time! But stupid Chad had to ruin her good mood. Chad was a fake, an impostor. When she finally thought she had a break through, it was all just an act. She was just the next victim to his stupid charm. Gosh, how many girls did he do this to? There had to be a real reason he was the way that he was. Maybe Hollywood got to his head. Sonny hoped it wouldn't go to hers as well. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter. Even though she had her blue Blarmey on, she still felt cold.

"I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.

"Sonny, you're not an idiot," said Connie. "The boy is a player, just a stupid player. Defiantly not husband material."

"Yeah, I never thought I would go that far in the relationship. I can't believe I fell for his stupid charm."

"I know, sweetie. His blue eyes are amazing."

"Mom, you're supposed to make this better not worse!"

"I'm sorry; he's just a really handsome boy." Connie paused for a moment. "Only if I was twenty years younger," Connie mused. "Or...Sonny, do you think Chad's into that whole cougar thing?"

"Mom, you're married to Dad still!" Sonny yelled.

"Sorry, I'm a terrible wife, aren't I?"

"All I can say is that you disgust me." Sonny shook her head and got up. "I'm going to bed." Before she could leave, she heard a knock at the door. Sonny sighed then answered it.

"Surprise!" said Chad, standing at the front steps.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"To say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." Chad looked at her.

"I'm guess a good person should forgive you, but I don't know..."

"Sonny, please! I know, I always say something stupid and hurt your feelings. I just can't help it."

"Sure you can. Just think before you leap."

"I'll work on that next time." Chad chuckled nervously. "So, are you going to forgive me?"

"Fine," Sonny growled.

"Fine," Chad retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

"Great," said Connie, "Chad's part of the family again!"

"Mom, room," said Sonny, pointing at the living room.

"Sonny, this is just a happy moment," Connie whined.

"Mom," Sonny threatened.

"Sorry," Connie mumbled and walked away.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry. I know this isn't what a boyfriend should do," said Chad, he hung his head in shame. "I hope you can forgive me."

Sonny bit her lip. "But I want to know, why were you trying to kill me?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I wasn't trying to. I was talking about the sequel for my new movie."

"What?"

"The sequel to The Chad Dylan Cooper Movie, everyone said it was too happy. So I wanted to make it darker, I thought if I killed you...it would be that way. I never wanted to hurt you. Do you believe me?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't see why you have to kill me, not Tawni or something," said Sonny.

"I guess it would be more dramatic."

Sonny laughed. Chad and his drama, you can't have without the other. "So what is your dad's real name?"

"Charles Goldfarb," Chad replied simply. "It was never that dramatic. My dad never left. I was just kidding around."

"Then why is your name different?"

"Goldfarb was stupid. So we changed it, I mean my whole family did."

"I never knew that."

"Nobody does," said Chad.

"Oh..." Sonny trailed off.

"So are we friends again?" asked Chad.

"Friends," Sonny confirmed. Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad. "Are we still on for Friday night?" she asked. Sonny had her chin resting on his chest.

"Yep," said Chad, hugging her back.

"Now we have to decide in or out."

"I say we choose out."

"Well, I think we should stay in."

"Out."

"In."

"Out."

"In."

"Out."

"Out."

"In," said Chad.

"Gotcha," said Sonny.

"Fine, see you here on Friday."

Chad kissed Sonny's head quickly and left. She sighed as she watched him leave.

"Look who just got her first kiss—sort of," said Connie, walking out of the living room.

"Mom," Sonny whined.

"Sorry, baby. It's just a big deal when a girl gets her first kiss. You're actually lucky. Your mom didn't take a picture of it."

"Well, I'm just hoping the paparazzi don't catch us. Then _everyone_ will see my first kiss!"

"So, do you think he's husband material?"

"Maybe..." Sonny blushed. "But I don't have to worry about that for a long time."

"I don't know. It's less then three year until you're twenty. So if I were you, I'd be looking."

"Okay, enough of wedding talk. It's time to go to bed. Because Mackenzie Falls is on tomorrow, you don't want to miss that?"

"No," Connie replied.

"Then good night," said Sonny, giving her mom a hug and a kiss.

_I wonder if Chad would make a good husband_, Sonny thought. Then the thoughts of having children with Chad came...just no. _Way too early for that_, she thought, and went to bed.

**In Chad's Car**

As Chad drove home he thought about Sonny. He thought about there future together. Would they ever get married, would they ever have kids, would it last? The questions were endless. But he then realized. He should live in the moment, don't think about it, and whatever happens, happens.

_I bet Sonny would like a big white wedding_, Chad thought. _Then comes the honeymoon...and don't think about it, Chad. Do not think about it_.

**The End**

**Please review, it will make my day! So just press that little green button and nobody gets hurt. It doesn't have to be long either.**


End file.
